B.C B.I.N.S. Voting
Contestants (Everyone Below is a "he".) *Arizona Diamondbacks Baseball Cap - The Sarcastic One *Atlanta Braves Baseball Cap - The Knowing of He's The Best *Baltimore Orioles Baseball Cap - The Bossy-Bot *Boston Red Sox Baseball Cap - The Smartest One Around *Chicago Cubs Baseball Cap - The Fan Favorite *Chicago White Sox Baseball Cap - The Nice but Jealous *Cincinnati Reds Baseball Cap - The History Keeper *Cleveland Indians Baseball Cap - The Meanest Ohioan *Colorado Rockies Baseball Cap - The High Expectations Giver *Detroit Tigers Baseball Cap - The Baseball Hercules *Houston Astros Baseball Cap - The Peaceful Dreamer *Kansas City Royals Baseball Cap - The Royal King *Los Angeles Angels Baseball Cap - The Holy Speaker *Los Angeles Dodgers Baseball Cap - The Nice Guy *Miami Marlins Baseball Cap - The Useless *Milwaukee Brewers Baseball Cap - Mr. Drunk *Minnesota Twins Baseball Cap - The Underrated Cap *New York Mets Baseball Cap - The Lucky Duck *New York Yankees Baseball Cap - The Happy-Go-Lucky *Oakland Athletics Baseball Cap - The Silent Type *Philadelphia Phillies Baseball Cap - The Weird One *Pittsburgh Pirates Baseball Cap - The Cap with a Accent *San Diego Padres Baseball Cap - The Overrated Cap *San Francisco Giants Baseball Cap - The Friendly Friend *Seattle Mariners Baseball Cap - The Cool Kid *St. Louis Cardinals Baseball Cap -The Mean Face *Tampa Bay Rays Baseball Cap - The Scaredy Cat *Texas Rangers Baseball Cap - The Mean Jerk-'30th' *Toronto Blue Jays Baseball Cap - The Iron Man *Washington Nationals Baseball Cap - The Most Alert and Happy Poses (Bodies made by PlanetBucket22) Voting http://www.strawpoll.me/10351039 Episodes Episode 1 Rob Manfred: Welcome back to B.C B.I.N.S voting. Alright, I have a announcement to make. Chicago Cubs? Chicago Cubs: Hmmmm? Rob Manfred: Some people are too stupid to see that it was "dislike" not "like", so all your votes are depleted. Chicago Cubs: That's good to know. Rob Manfred: So lets begin! We got 145 votes. Alright here are the standings vote counter. Tied for first place with 0 votes are the Chicago Cubs, Los Angeles Dodgers, Miami Marlins, New York Mets, New York Yankees, Pittsburgh Pirates, San Fransisco Giants, Seattle Mariners and Washington Nationals! CHC, LAD, NYM, NYY, PIT, SF and WAS: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WE ARE THE BEST! MIA and SEA: Yay! I mean, we don't usually get first place, this is the first! Rob Manfred: Tied for second with 1 vote are the Detroit Tigers, Kansas City Royals and Los Angeles Angels! DET and LAA: Phew.... Kansas City Royals: WHAT? I mean, I won the last World Series, why did they vote for me? Detroit Tigers: A World Series dosen't matter. Kansas City Royals: Whatever. Rob Manfred: Tied for third place with 2 votes are the Minnesota Twins, Philadelphia Phillies, San Diego Padres and Toronto Blue Jays! Philadelphia Phillies: EGOHOUWHGINEWFENINEWGNENGEWNGEONEWLJGO. MIN, SD and TOR: *silent* Rob Manfred: Tied for fourth place with 3 votes are the Houston Astros and Oakland Athletics! HOU and OAK: *silent* Rob Manfred: In fifth place, with a total of 4 votes, are the Tampa Bay Rays! Tampa Bay Rays: Yay.... Rob Manfred: Tied for sixth place with 5 votes are Chicago White Sox, Cincinnati Reds and St. Louis Cardinals! CWS, CIN and STL: This is Ironic. Rob Manfred: What is? CWS, CIN and STL: That we get the same amount of votes, yet we are in the Central Division! Rob Manfred: Ha ha ha. Now let's continue. In seventh place, with 7 votes, are the Atlanta Braves and Boston Red Sox! Atlanta Braves: YES! I knew that I was the best! Boston Red Sox: OK. I can deal with that. Golf Ball: Boston Red Sox Baseball Cap's chance of winning is comes up from 3.33 repeating percent to 5.93025 percent! Boston Red Sox: Since when did YOU come here, bossy bot? Rob Manfred: ENOUGH! Alright. In Eighth Place, with (this is ironic) 8 votes, are the Cleveland Indians! Cleveland Indians: YES! THE REST OF YOU ARE LOSERS! Chicago White Sox: Hey! Rob Manfred: In Ninth Place, with just 9 votes are Arizona Diamondbacks and Baltimore Orioles! ARI and BAL: At least we aren't eliminated. Rob Manfred: Alright, so either Milwaukee or Texas will be eliminated. Texas Rangers: It would be me more than that smelly drunk idiot over there! Milwaukee Brewers: Aw, no way! S U Rob Manfred: In tenth place.. S P Rob Manfred: ... with a total of 29 votes... E N Rob Manfred: ...the team safe are... S E Rob Manfred: ... Milwaukee Brewers! Texas Rangers, I'm deeply sorry, you all are eliminated with a total of 40 votes. Texas Rangers: What? Houston Astros: Ha ha, yesh! (Texas Rangers Baseball Cap gets flinged) Chicago Cubs: Hey guys! Today's Memorial Day! Let's celebrate Memorial Day without Texas Rangers Baseball Cap! (Everyone celebrates Memorial Day without Texas Rangers Baseball Cap) Episode 2 Total Amount of Votes Elimination Table (Someone should make this